


Punctuation is not relevant here

by sixtieshairdo



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alex is being abstract but not really, Alex is eloquent when he writes poems in secret, Darwin returns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex writes a poem about Darwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punctuation is not relevant here

Darwin is 

COLOR and deep chocolate brown my skin wants to taste my heart wants to learn my eyes want to memorize

BREAKTHROUGH I am new to that I want to be good for that opens windows in my chest and makes me want to fly

KNOWLEDGE like water to a dying fish like ice to my fire senses like ground to my aimless feet

SEX that makes me want to explode and piece myself together so he can break me again in the best way possible (reshape me every time I melt) and never stop never quit on me (mould me with his hands and recreate my Self) and make me feel whole and complete (like I have never been before)

PEACE of mind from pain and trauma I don't want to relive

Darwin is HERE and NOW and MINE and ALWAYS


End file.
